Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT/Fallen Cradle/Vista
Snowfall has stopped completely, just as the once blue sky also losing its color, reverting to a void of white. I haven't taken a single step ever since the woman appeared from within White bird. She knelt motionless before me, her image flickering between translucent and corporeal. She has a hair of white accentuating a pale visage, her eyes vacant. Expressionless. Her entire body, glistening with white resembled a sculpture made of Fallen Cradle's snow more than anything. She doesn't seem to be "alive". Its White bird's totem. Is it taking the image of its original user? My eyes locked into hers. A faint sense of familiarity was flowing in. Who is this woman? My body is still wrecked from channeling synced-Aether. But my distance between her is small. Only a few steps for me to deal the final blow. Just one slash will destroy the totem. My body feels heavy, but I can still move. I mustered what remains of my strength dragging my feet forward. I hear a sound. It wasn't something like White bird's cry, but a human voice. I took one step forward. The voice ringed: "Damage exceed 80%— Connection to self-repair unit failed." Shaking off the voice, I took another step forward. "Accessing log...no connection. ...All systems shutting down." The third step. I am within striking range of the totem. The voice is weakening. "I...will exist. I....protect my home." I tightened my grip, and lifted my sword. .... Farewell, remnant of the Old World. I hope you dream of the Cradle you longed so much. The totem dissipates into a cluster of snow as I struck my sword into her, vanishing into the calm, white sky. Just as her image fades, so is the the remains of White bird. The Fallen Cradle is breaking down into white particles as well. From the destroyed machine, up to the voided sky, down to the fading snow, the particles fades with serene ambience. The snowy atmosphere has cleared up. From a distance, I can see Evon approaching. ---- ;Evon: Hey! I saw the sun in Fallen Cradle's sky fading away and replaced with the one in the Palace. It's over, isn't it? ;Ruger: Yeah. I've destroyed the totem. White bird has faded away. Soon, this domain will follow too. ;Evon: Crazy. You practically destroyed an entire Summon by yourself. ;Ruger: Well, you helped. Sorry, I thought White bird's parts would remain even after I destroyed the totem. ;Evon: Hey, it's alright, I collected some samples of Aether from this place- Hey! It's fading away too!? ;Ruger: I guess everything goes. Even materials collected. ;Evon: Man, what a pity. At least it's one summon destroyed. I suppose Delta isn't going to be pleased. ;Ruger: That aside, I'll compensate you for the broken deal. ;Evon: It's fine. Our goals align anyway. ;Ruger: I like people owing me, but I don't like owing them. ;Evon: Fine, if you insist. ;Ruger: If you need any help, just call. I can't say my value is of equal as White bird's parts, but at the very least, I can offer you the firepower that sunk it. ;Evon: You have enough Recovery Vial for that? ;Ruger: I can save that one. ;Evon: Can't you make more? ;Ruger: Don't think I have enough resources for that. ;Evon: We should go back to Iae and Reni. Together, we could scrap enough to produce medical supplies. ;Ruger: It's fine. ;Evon: C'mon, don't be so formal. It's not like you're in the condition to fight right now, anyway. ;Ruger: ...Yeah, okay. ;Evon: Then it's settled then. ;Ruger: One more thing. ;Evon: What's wrong? ;Ruger: Thank you. ----